Question: Michael eats at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$29.00$. He would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$29.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$29.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$29.00$ $\$2.90$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$29.00 + \$2.90 = $ $\$31.90$ The total cost of the bill is $\$31.90$.